Ella es la razón
by Valerie Joan
Summary: Hoy seré el día, porque como todos mis triunfos desde que la conocí, ella fue la razón por la que yo escribí ese guion con la mísera escusa de querer a los más talentosos de la escuela, que por supuesto sabía que Tori Vega sería una de ellos. Y si Tori Vega estaba envuelta, Trina Vega también. Y si Trina Vega estaba yo iba a estar muy feliz, y ya estoy muy feliz... {One-Shot}


¡Bien! Segunda historia que subo de Victorious (más no la segunda escrita).

**Derechos**: Victorious no me pertenece sino que es de Dan y de Nick, yo solo me he obsesionado con la serie y ahora hago fic de ellos.

* * *

**-Ella es la razón-**

Trina Vega es una chica incomprendida, nadie aprecia ni entiende su talento y frescura. Ella es toda una nueva especie de mujer, un tesoro que todos toman como chatarra. Su tan sola presencia impone diversión y exclusividad. Todavía es la hora que no entiendo porque todos le dan de codo a esa maravillosa chica.

Ella es la única que es capaz de hacer que una aburrida seria obra de teatro sea una muy divertida y genial con tan sólo su agraciada personalidad. También es capaz de vender la canción que su hermana le dedicó por un poco de dinero, la verdad no la culpo y la entiendo, las canciones se las lleva el viento y el venderla le sacaría un verdadero provecho material. Además de que su hermana se la regaló y ahora era su propiedad, Tori no tenía por qué haberse molestado.

La llevó observando desde hace mucho tiempo, no hago más que pensar en ella y en la oportunidad de estar frente a ella y decirle lo que siento. Me dan muchos celos cuando ella está detrás de algún idiota como Beck, o Shawn Becker, o el estúpido amigo de Beck que tenía nombre de alce. ¡Hasta el raro de Robbie tuvo la oportunidad de probar sus labios! ¡Y que decir de la estúpida marioneta y sus piropos!

Cuando ella está triste a mí me duele y cuando ella está feliz mi corazón no deja de latir. Ella es la única razón por la que voy feliz todos los días a Hollywood Arts, pues sinceramente a mí no me gustan las artes, pero como mis padres son de este mundo y sueñan con que siga sus pasos, fui obligado a ingresar a esta escuela.

Trina quizás no cante tan bien como su hermana –según muchos, porque sinceramente para mi Trina es mucho mejor–, o no sea tan divertida como Cat –más mentiras–, o hermosa como Jade –¡Ja!, se nota que aquí sólo estudian ciegos– pero aun así ella es la única razón por la que mi pulso para y por la que mi respiración se acelere de golpe, ¿o era al revés?

Finalmente llego a la conclusión de que estoy loco por ella, que me enamore de Trina con todos sus defectos y virtudes, que deseo ser algo de ella y que ciertamente, haríamos la pareja perfecta el uno para el otro. Seríamo la pareja más fabulosa del mundo, si lo vemos de un punto.

- Hey, chico. ¿Vienes? – me dice André Harris, un compañero de la clase de Filmología que casualmente es el mejor amigo de Tori Vega, la hermana de mi hermosa y fantastica amor. – Quiero que conozcas a mis amigos, hoy vamos a casa de Tori a celebrar la producción de tu película. ¡Eres genial!

- Seguro, no tengo problema. Gracias a ustedes por participar en ella.

Y sé que hoy seré el día, porque como todos mis triunfos, ella fue la razón por la que yo escribí el guion, la produje y la dirigí con la mísera escusa de querer a los más talentosos de la escuela, que con obviedad sabía que Tori Vega sería una de ellos. Y si Tori Vega estaba envuelta, Trina Vega también. Y si Trina estaba yo iba a estar muy feliz, y que por cierto, ya estoy muy feliz.

**FIN**

* * *

Trina es un personaje que me gusta mucho y la verdad me da pena que nadie la tome en serio, también que tenga tan mala suerte en el amor. Quería hacer algo diferente y como tal no invente a un personaje. En Hollywood Arts hay muchos chicos y podríamos decir que alguno de ellos sí está interesado en Trina, así que imaginen a cualquier de los extras de Victorious para el papel.

**Admito que por un momento pensé que el chico fuera Sinjin pero lo descarte rápido, pero si quieren, él también puede ser.**

_Muchas gracias por leer y un verdadero placer escribir para Victorious._

¡Nos leeremos!


End file.
